


It's You That I Adore (you'll always be my whore)

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Adultery, Choking, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, M/M, Mind Break, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: "Let's say you found a gun / How would your bad side burn?"When Dirk Strider is unexpectedly called away for a couple of weeks for work, his husband Jake is left alone with his younger brother Dave, who he's lusted after for as long as he can remember.This was never destined to end well.
Relationships: Jake English/Dave Strider
Kudos: 49





	It's You That I Adore (you'll always be my whore)

**Author's Note:**

> NB: read the tags! Dave's seventeen and Jake's about thirty-five
> 
> title is from the song Adore by the Smashing Pumpkins and description quote is from Killed By An Angel by Sunny Day Real Estate (both gr8 songs that u should listen to)
> 
> this fic was lowkey inspired by [this art that i can't stop fucking thinking about](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EdP8lAvXkAMdCHt?format=jpg&name=small) (i've been looking for the source for 1881398 years but i can't find it so if u know then lmk)

Dave Strider has always been tempting.

Dirk’s gorgeous, of course he is, and Jake really shouldn’t look twice at anyone else when he’s got such an Adonis for a husband, but Dave is – he’s fucking ethereal. His pale blond hair is thick but silk-soft, framing his face like a halo. His puppy fat has mostly melted away, but his cheeks are still rounded and a little chubby. His pale skin flushes easily, the only thing that gives away his emotions, since he’s mastered the art of keeping a deadpan expression just as his brother has.

It’s a tragedy that Dirk has indoctrinated him to wear those shades, because his eyes are the most beautiful thing Jake’s ever seen; the colour of precious rubies, of the sky at the close of sunset, of a male cardinal’s soft feathers. He wonders if Dave’s fresh spilled blood would be the exact same shade.

He hadn’t meant to touch him, he really hadn’t, but Dirk had been unexpectedly called away for work for a couple of years, leaving him with Dave. Alone. For the first time.

He hadn’t been able to disguise his nervousness, but Dirk had no reason to be suspicious, and had simply put it down to anxiety at looking after Dave by himself. Dirk had laughed at him; the kid pretty much looked after himself these days. Try to babysit a seventeen year old and you’d get your eyes scratched out.

The Striders are a shameless people, and when Jake goes downstairs that first morning, he sees Dave lounging on the sofa wearing only a pair of too-tight boxers and a T-shirt that looks suspiciously familiar.

“Kid, is that my fucking shirt?”

“Didn’t think you’d mind,” says Dave nonchalantly without looking away from the TV. Even at six a.m., he’s wearing those fucking shades.

“I’m making coffee. You want some?” Not like the little thief deserved any.

“Fuck yeah.”

“Don’t swear.”

“You just swore at _me!”_

“Do as I say, not as I do.”

“Oh, fuck off,” snorts Dave, and oh _God,_ the temptation to throw him to the floor and punish him for his insolence is almost too much to bear.

Jake turns, and flicks on the coffee machine.

~

Jake knew he was going to end up breaking some time during the fortnight. He just hadn’t expected it to be day fucking two.

He’s in their sizeable backyard with his flintlock pistol, shooting at old cans when he hears the click of the backdoor opening.

“You shouldn’t come out here when I’m shooting,” says Jake.

“I’m behind you. It isn’t dangerous.”

“I think I know more about gun safety than you, lad.” He puts another round of ammo in the gun and cocks it. “Did you need anything?”

“Can we get pizza tonight?” asks Dave.

“What, you don’t like my cooking?”

“Don’t be so fuckin’ touchy. Sometimes a guy just wants takeout.”

Jake turns, gun hanging loosely at his side. “I know your brother tolerates disrespect from you, but I’m not. I was raised in an old-fashioned manner.”

“Yeah, that explains a lot.”

Jake surreptitiously flicks the safety back on, and steps forward, pressing the barrel of the gun against his temple. With his other hand, he yanks off his shades, throwing them to the floor, and there’s such a delicious look of fear in his eyes.

“Insolent boys mustn’t go unpunished, now should they?” says Jake quietly, and Dave’s rosebud lips part slightly.

“What the fuck are you doing?” breathes Dave.

“In the house,” Jake commands, and Dave steps back until he’s back over the threshold. Jake backs him into the kitchen island, gun still pressing against his head.

“You’re not going to shoot me,” snarls Dave. “Now let me go, you fucking freak.”

A thin smile crosses Jake’s face, and he jerks his chin upwards. “On the counter.”

“What –“

The safety flicks off. “On the counter,” Jake repeats.

Dave swallows, then hitches himself up, the tendons on his arm standing out starkly. “What – what are you doing, Jake?” There’s no betrayal in his eyes, not yet, only confusion and no small amount of trepidation. There’s probably a large part of him that thinks Jake’s playing some sort of prank on him, but Jake is not his cousin John. He is not one for practical jokes.

Jake trails the tip of the gun across Dave’s cheekbone and down to his lips, tracing the seductive curve of his cupid’s bow. He presses the gun insistently at the seam of his lips, but Dave creases his forehead in confusion, and Jake clicks his tongue in displeasure. “Open your mouth.”

“Wh – mmph!” _Now_ his confusion gives way to unadulterated fear, and Jake’s cock throbs against the seam of his jeans. He slowly pushes the gun forward until his lips graze the handle, and Jake begins pumping it slowly in and out of Dave’s mouth. His incarnadine eyes widen in sudden realisation. Jake smiles, teeth flashing, and Dave swallows helplessly as saliva begins to build up in his mouth.

When Jake eventually pulls the gun from his mouth, Dave spits viciously at him, fury temporarily overriding his fear. Jake calmly takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the spittle from his cheek. “You sick fucking pervert,” snarls Dave. “Are you getting off on this?”

He’s not frightened. Maybe he thinks it’s some sort of power trip, that Jake wouldn’t dare go further.

Jake unbuckles his belt, and oh, _now_ Dave is scared.

“Jake,” he whispers. “This joke has gone far enough, c’mon –“ He breaks off as Jake’s substantial erection springs from his trousers. Jake yanks off Dave’s pants and boxers, revealing his soft little cock.

Dave’s breath is coming in fast, heavy pants. “J-Jake – why –“

“I told you. I do not tolerate insolence.” He grabs Dave by the arm, dragging him to the living room and throwing him onto the futon. Jake straddles him and softly strokes the inside of his thighs, feeling him tremble and seeing his cock begin to stiffen. “God, you’re so pretty,” says Jake hoarsely. “Should have done this the first fucking time I saw you, should have just thrown you down and raped you –“

Dave inhales sharply, cock twitching as he reaches full turgidity. Jake smiles slowly, cupping his balls softly. “You respond well to that word. Do you like the idea, Dave? Of being violated by your big brother’s husband?”

“N-No, of course I fucking d- oh, _fuck!”_ he gasps as Jake’s hand wraps around his shaft, pumping him slowly. His eyelids flicker as he looks up at him, flushed lips parting. “Jake...” He lets out a cry as Jake slaps him.

“Do you like that?” breathes Jake. “Being hurt? Threatened? Forced?” His hand gives Dave a particularly hard stroke, and he gasps, hips bucking upwards.

Dave whines incoherently, neck arching. He doesn’t seem to be able to decide whether he should buck into Jake’s touch or try to get away. Jake pushes Dave’s legs up to expose his hole; he’d been about to push him onto his stomach, but he wants to see the delicious expression on Dave’s face when he fucks him. Jake sucks his fingers sloppily and pushes them inside him, stretching him out. Dave’s hips wriggle, biting his lip. Jake places his other hand on Dave’s trachea, pushing down hard, and Dave chokes, face going a pretty strawberry-red as he clutches ineffectually at Jake’s arm.

Jake lets go of his throat just as he pushes into him, and Dave makes an ear-splitting scream. Jake’s never been more grateful that their nearest neighbour is over a mile away. Dave is impossibly tight, like a vice around Jake’s cock, and he gives a low groan of pleasure. He grabs the gun from where it’s nearly dangling off the edge of the futon, and slides the barrel into Dave’s mouth again, making him gag and his eyes fill with tears. When he looks like he’s about to pass out, Jake takes the gun away, and Dave gulps down breaths as though he’s been saved from drowning.

“Jake,” sobs Dave, “Jake, it _hurts –“_

“I know, baby,” says Jake, cool hand stroking his thigh soothingly. “Don’t worry, it will be over soon. You feel too good for me to last, darling. Just relax. You’re doing so well.” Jake would never have thought that crying would turn him on, but _fuck,_ Dave’s little sobbing noises and glittering tear-stained cheeks are so beautiful.

Suddenly, Dave gives a gasp that’s a different timbre to the previous ones, his mouth going slack. “F- _Fuck -!”_

“Looks like I’ve found your sweet spot,” Jake purrs. “You like it, baby? You like my fat cock pounding your prostate?”

“No – fuck you –“

Jake pulls out of him in a quick, sudden movement, and Dave’s eyes widen in panic, hips canting upwards to grind against something that was no longer there. “Jake, what –“

“You said you didn’t like it. So I stopped. Isn’t that the gentlemanly thing to do?”

Dave grits his teeth, hands curling into fists. “You – didn’t seem to care about that before – you might as well finish –“

“No,” says Jake simply. “Not until you beg for me.”

“God, I hate you, I fucking hate you so much –“ Dave swallows. “Please.” His sphincter convulses, body aching for him on a primal level that he never wanted to admit to himself. “Fuck me, Uncle Jake. Please.”

Jake’s eyes flash; Dave was supposed to call him Uncle, but very rarely did. In fact, Jake couldn’t even remember the last time he’d done so. He shoves back into him, pounding into him viciously. “Should have known a slut like you couldn’t play coy for long.”

He knows he shouldn’t cum in him, but Jake’s never been with anyone but Dirk since they got together and he’s pretty sure Dirk isn’t the sort to fuck other people (unlike Jake himself, apparently), and the thought of claiming Dave by pumping him full of his cum is irresistible. He comes harder than he has in what must be months, maybe even _years,_ and Dave’s eyelids flicker in rapture as he feels his hot release spurt inside him. It usually takes Jake a couple of minutes to go down after climaxing, and he’s feeling generous, so he continues to rub against Dave’s prostate even as the overstimulation almost becomes too much. He goes to jerk Dave off, and he only manages a couple of strokes before Dave comes.

Jake pulls out, watching Dave as he stretches out luxuriously on the futon. “Good boy,” says Jake. “You’ve learned your lesson now, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Uncle,” whispers Dave.

Jake hums thoughtfully. “But now I know how desperate you are for my cock, I’ll have to think of some other punishment. Perhaps I’ll refuse to fuck you when you’ve been disobedient, or maybe I’ll lock that pretty little cock of yours in a cage and leave you aching and desperate for hours.”

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll be good.”

“We’ll see.” 


End file.
